


Re:Union

by ashthegermancavalry



Category: The Bond of the Light and the Dark
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashthegermancavalry/pseuds/ashthegermancavalry
Summary: An argument broke out between Ran and Izumi. The argument last for quite a while. As the days goes by, the two grew bored without each others' presence.The two finally agreed to go back home from school together as a way to reforge their friendship and end their misunderstandings.How will their friendship go from there?
Relationships: Ran/Izumi
Kudos: 3





	Re:Union

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry if my summary is not good enough. As much as I like to write stories, summarising stories is not my forte.
> 
> Be advised, I do my stories with my own format (which I hope is in a readable state for you guys).
> 
> I can't really promise that my works are gonna be as good as other authors' works as I'm not a professional but hey, I tried my best writing up these stories. I'm only fulfilling my dreams to be an author.
> 
> Last but not least, this series I'm currently working on is more of an anthology more than a proper story. So, not much of a connecting storylines are to be expected.

After a short argument they had, Ran and Izumi decided to walk home together to reforge back their friendship. 

Ran: Hey Izumi-chan, w-we haven't hang out that much as we used to, do we?

Izumi: Yeah, I guess you could say so.

They both continued walking with an awkward silence between them.

========================================

Izumi: How's your day going, Hinata-san?

Ran: Oh, uhm, it's going just fine I guess...

Ran: ...And, you don't have to be formal with me, just call me by my first name as you usually do okay?

Izumi: Sorry, I, uhm, uh, I-

Ran: Fufu, It's fine it's fine. So how's your day goin'?

Izumi: As usual I guess, isolating myself from others as I usually do.

Once again, silence grows more stronger between them.

========================================

Not a single word comes out from their mouths. Izumi glances towards Ran who looks very troubled.

Izumi: Shit, I have to say something...

Izumi: What am I suppose to say?

Izumi: I'll have to apologise to her...

Izumi: Ran, I-

Ran: Izumi-chan, I-I'm sorry...

Izumi & Ran both stop on their tracks. Ran turns around facing towards her friend. Tears are dropping from Ran's eyes.

Izumi: S-senpai...

Ran: I-I'm sorry for what I've said to you! I didn't mean to annoy you that much... I- I know I should've think before I did that... So please, f-forgive me for what I've done.

Izumi: Senpai...

========================================

Tears drops down from Izumi's eyes. Without realising, she hugs Ran tightly.

Izumi: Ran, I-I'm sorry as well...

Izumi: Y-ya know, I shouldn't have been that harsh to you. Besides, you've always been an airheaded friend a-and I'm glad that you are...

Izumi: You're always there to listen to me when I vent, in fact, you're always there for me...

Izumi: Y-yeah, you may have trouble understanding what I usually say but... you're always there to be by my side...

Izumi: It's been lonely without you, Ran. No one to talk to... No one to hear my ventings...

Izumi: I-I'm glad that you still want to be with me...

Izumi: So Ran... I would like to apologise to you as well...

Ran can't help but to smile. She wipes the tears off Izumi's eyes. She hugs Izumi back.

Ran: That's the first time you've been honest with me...

Ran: If that's the case, we're even now.

The girls can't help but to giggle among themselves.

========================================

Izumi: R-Ran, you wanna grab some boba?

Ran: Hmm, sure, why not? Your treat?

Izumi: E-eh?!

Ran: Just kiddin'.

Izumi: N-not that I mind...

Ran: Akay, bobas on you then, Izumi-chan.

Izumi: Huuuuh?! I tho- I thought you don't want me to-

Ran grabs Izumi's shoulders and leans in to her ears.

Ran: Don't worry, next one's on me.

Ran sneaks in a kiss to Izumi's neck.

Izumi: Kyaa!!!

Izumi's face turns bright red like a tomato.

Izumi: S-s-senpai!!!

Izumi grabs Ran's right hand.

Ran: Izumi-chan, what're you doin'?

Izumi: Th-this is a punishment for k-kissing my neck...

Ran: What was that?

Izumi: N-NANDEMONAIYA!

Ran: Fufu, Izumi-chan, you're such a tsundere...

Izumi: SH-SHUT UP!

Izumi's left hand still holding Ran's right hand, they venture through the neighborhood to go to their favourite boba shop.

========================================

Izumi: Now that everything is settled, shall we restart from our awkward conversation from earlier?

Ran: Sure.

Izumi: So, what's up with you past these days?

Ran: Nothin' much really, it's just same old but, I did feel a bit lonely without you I guess.

Izumi feels guilty. 

Ran: H-how about you, Izumi-chan. How you doin' past these few days?

Izumi: Not gonna lie, it's shit without waking up to your annoying texts and morning greetings.

Ran was blushing hard after hearing what her friend just said.

The girls finally arrived at the boba shop.

Izumi: Shall we go in?

Ran: Mhmm, let's go.

========================================

Things were going back to normal as it should be. The bond between the two girls grew stronger as the days go by...

Ran Hinata, can somewhat, understand more of Izumi's feelings but yet, more annoying as ever...

Izumi Hiroshi, she's more open towards Ran and doesn't hesitate to do so as much as she used too...

========================================

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like my work. Leave your thoughts down in the comments whether it's good or bad cuz I myself need to improve on my upcoming projects.
> 
> Also, I'd heavily appreciate it if you guys reward me with a lil kudos for my works.
> 
> [This work is part of Projekt: 3RROR]


End file.
